Peaceful Warriors
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: Begins after Chakotay tells his Angry Warrior Tale. Will their relationship work after they are rescued? This story has been edited as to content to meet rating guidelines.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Paramount owns it all. If we owned it, it J/C would

happen. They won't let it happen, so we have to create it ourselves.

Story is mine.

Note: This story switches POV's at times.

Peaceful Warriors

by Ronda Sexton Begins during Resolutions...a cool AU look continues after they were rescued.

Chapter 1

Kathryn

I slowly extended my hand out to Chakotay. He took it, entwining his

fingers with mine. I could feel tears spilling out of my eyes and

down my cheeks. I tightened my hold on his hand. I looked into his

dark eyes, those obsidian pools of black fire. They ignited a fire

within me. Suddenly, I was tired of fighting my feelings. I'd been

attracted to him since the day he beamed aboard my ship. Since that

time, I'd found in him a friend and a confidant. Now, I was ready to

have him as a lover as well.

I stood slowly, never releasing my hold on his hand. Moving around the

table, I stood before him, looking still into those dark, soulful

eyes. He gazed steadily at me. "Kathryn, are you sure this is what

you want?" he asked softly. I nodded. I wanted it more than

anything, and had wanted this for a long time. He stood up and drew

me into his arms. I buried my face against his chest. We stood like

that for a while. Then,he gently lifted me in his strong arms and

carried me to his bedroom.

He lowered me to my feet at the side of his bed. His hands gently

cupped my face, lifting it to his lips for another kiss. This one was

more intense, his tongue gently parted my lips and slid into my mouth.

I eagerly met his tongue with my own. I felt his hands move and

begin to loosen my robe. As it fell to the floor, I began to remove

his shirt. He pulled me down onto the bed. As he gently removed my

gown, I stared up into his face. The love there was all for me. I was

no longer alone. I had moved beyond my fears and accepted his love.

I reached for his pants and unfastened them. Before I could do

anything else, he quickly shed them.

Then, he pulled me back into his arms. His kiss nearly left me

senseless. My hands began roving up and down his back. We were

lost to our passions...

Chakotay looked down at her, her face was still glowing from their lovemaking.

"I love you, Kathryn. I have loved you for a long time." He kissed me softly.

"I love you too, Chakotay. I was just too foolish to act on it."

We were both getting drowsy, so he pulled me closer and we drifted off

to a contented sleep, knowing we would awaken in the arms of the one

we loved in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chakotay

The next morning, Kathryn woke up in my arms. I had been awake for a

while. I had watched her as she slept so peacefully, unlike the

restless stirring she had displayed when we were first settling in on New

Earth. I worried a little about her reaction once she woke up.

However, the loving glow in her beautiful blue eyes as she roused from

her slumber quickly dispelled all my fears. I pulled her closer and

kissed her ever so tenderly. "Good morning." I murmured softly.

She returned my kiss eagerly. "Good morning." A mischievous glint

sparkled in her lovely eyes. "What would you like for breakfast? I

know what I want."

Her hands drifted down my chest teasingly. As she reached my penis, I

felt myself beginning to harden.

"So, you know what you want, do you?" I smiled at her and raised

my eyebrows. "And just what would that be, Kathryn, ham and eggs

perhaps?" She began stroking me gently, staring into my eyes with

anticipation. Then she brushed my lips with hers.

"Oh, I see, I'm the main course." I smiled devilishly at her.

"You learn fast Chakotay. I'm very hungry. Let's have that main

course right now."

I pulled her even closer, claiming her lips in a passionate, forceful

kiss. As I prodded her lips with my tongue, she parted them, allowing

me access. My hands roved over her shapely body, memorizing every

curve.

As we lay in each others' arms, thoroughly spent from our passions,

I had to let her know what I was feeling. "Oh Kathryn, I love you so

much. I don't think I could survive here on New Earth without

you and your love."

"I know I couldn't." she answered breathlessly. I kissed her again,

savoring the sweet taste of her tongue on mine. As much as I wished

we could lay there forever, there was work to be done.

Reluctantly, I sat up. "I think we need to eat now." I smiled at

her. "We burned quite a few calories last night and this morning."

She started to get up, but I stopped her. "Wait, I'm bringing you

breakfast in bed."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "We do have a lot to get accomplished

today. As much as I would love to spend the whole day in bed with

you, we just can't do it."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll be good. Anyway, after we work

all day, we can bathe together in your tub." I tugged my robe on, and

walked into the main room to replicate breakfast. I knew she liked

strawberries and cream, so I choose that. Her smile when I brought

the tray into my bedroom was a sight to behold. She had slid her gown

back on while I was gone. I sat on the bed beside her and we ate and

made our plans for the day.

Kathryn was tending her garden while I examined the structure of our

dwelling to ensure its intergity had not been compromised during the

plasma storm yesterday. As I found an area that had been loosened by

the high winds, I secured it back in place. Finally, when I was

satisfied that the "house" was now back in sound structural condition,

I joined Kathryn in her garden. She was setting out the tomato plants

that she'd so lovingly tended. Plopping down on the ground beside

her, I stole a quick kiss. "So, Kathryn, how long until we have

tomatoes."

She smile at me as she patted the dirt around the plant she'd just put

out. "Three, maybe four weeks, it'll be good to have fresh food

again."

I nodded in agreement. Replicated food always seemed to be just a

little lacking. "Need some help with the plants?" I asked. "I've

finished repairing the damage to the house from the plasma storm."

She smiled and handed me a plant. "Be careful, now." she admonished

me. "It took a long time to get these ready for planting in my

garden."

I laughed. "Don't worry, I've tended plants before. My mother liked

fresh vegetables, so we had a garden every year."

Later, that evening we sat soaking in Kathryn's tub. Steam rose out

of the water. We were both a little sore. Muscles that we weren't

accustomed to using had gotten quite a workout the night before, as

well as this morning. I reached for the soap, and gently began

soaping her soft body. As my hands soaped her supple body, she

leaned back against me and sighed contentedly. I'd been developing

plans to build a boat. By tomorrow, they would be finished. Then I

would tell her about them. I wanted us to explore the river. We

needed to learn all we could about our new home. Kathryn turned and

began kissing me. I pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her wet

body against mine. I stood up, pulling her along with me. By an

unspoken agreement, we got out of the tub and headed back to the

house...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kathryn

I sat in the cool grass admiring my tomato plants. In a few weeks,

we'd have vine ripened tomatoes. I heard Chakotay's footsteps and

looked up.

"I'd like to get your opinion on something in the house." he said

with a charming smile.

"Well, you know me, I always have an opinion on something." I replied

brushing the dirt off my hands as I followed him into the house.

A boat, my mind began to swirl with possiblities. A chirping noise

interrupted my thoughts.

"Tuvok to Janeway, Tuvok to Chakotay, please respond. Chakotay's face

was sober as he handed me my com badge.

After hearing Tuvok's message, I numbly walked to my room. I was in

shock. Chakotay and I had become so close here, how could we go back

to what was?

Chakotay

I sat at the table. Kathryn had retreated to her room. I knew what

was on her mind. Those damnable protocols. Just once, I wished she

could forget them completely. I decided to leave her alone for a

while, let her sort things out. Meanwhile, I would begin packing up

supplies. Voyager would be here in thirty hours.

When she finally came back out into the living area, I paused and

stared into her tear-stained face. "Kathryn, are you all right?" I

asked softly.

Tears began trickling down her cheeks again. "We've just discovered

how much we truly love each other, now we're going to lose it." she

whispered softly.

I shook my head. "We don't have to lose it. A crew that cares enough

about us to risk their lives, would also want us to be happy."

"I know, but will our love survive the demands that command places on

us?" she asked hollowly.

"Nothing could make me stop loving you." I assured her, as I took her

into my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kathryn

Voyager would be beaming us up any minute. I hoped Chakotay

understood as well as he claimed to. I was willing to continue our

relationship, but wanted to keep it secret from the crew for the time

being. Not being able to openly love him was killing me inside.

Chakotay

Kathryn and I beamed aboard. On the Bridge, no one would have ever

guessed the passionate love affair we had begun on New Earth was going

to continue. We treated each other like virtual strangers. It was so

hard. I loved her so much. I hoped someday she would be comfortable

with the two of us having a public relationship. I sounded the chime

for entry to her ready room. It was time for our 1800 meeting. The

door slid open. I walked in PADDS in my hand. After the door slid

closed, she quickly walked over and embraced me.

"Oh, Chakotay," she sighed. I pulled her closer nuzzling my face into

her hair. After a few kisses, we reviewed the reports and planned to

spend the evening in my quarters.

Kathryn

Later that evening I quickly entered Chakotay's quarters. I had

waited till the corridor was empty so that no one would see me. His

smile lit up the room. He pulled me close, and I reveled in the

warmth of his embrace. This first day back had been so hard. Except

for those few minutes in my ready room, we had not been alone.

"Chakotay," I murmured, as I rested my cheek against his strong chest.

"How are we ever going to manage to keep this a secret?" I felt his

arms tighten around me.

"I still think the crew would accept this," he whispered softly.

I began to tremble, and he rocked me gently. How could the crew ever

accept the Captain and First Officer as lovers, I wondered.

Chakotay

I knew I had to do something, or she would break off our relationship.

After the joy we found in each other on New Earth, I would not let

that happen.

"I have a suggestion." I raised her face to look at mine. "Let's go

on a vision quest. Let's see what our Spirit Guides advise us to do."

She nodded at me, so I got my medicine bundle and we performed the

ritual.

Kathryn

I opened my eyes startled to see Chakotay there with me. That had

never happened before. At his feet was a wolf. I looked down and

saw the lizard at my feet. The place was strangely familiar.

I gasped as I realized it was New Earth.

"Chakotay," I began, my voice shaking. "We've never been together

on a Vision Quest before.

The wolf lifted her head. "You are here together because this is

where you both felt the most peaceful."

The lizard nodded in agreement. "You are two souls entwined as one."

Chakotay and I stared at each other wordlessly as our spirit guides

spoke to us.

The lizard began again. "You allow your fear to control you, Kathryn.

There is no need to fear your feelings for Chakotay. He will stay by

your side. You fear your crew will not accept their commanding

officers in a romantic involvement. That is not so. Look around you,

my child."

I looked and saw other animal life in the area. Animal life that did

not belong on New Earth. A black panther, sleek and strong, peered

from the bushes. Above an eagle soared through the skies. A panda

bear sat lazily in the sun. An owl blinked sleepily from a tree

nearby. A duck billed platypus waddled up out of the river. The last

animal I spotted was a small kitten purring happily.

The lizard continued, "These are all their guides. Some have been

revealed, others have not. However, all know that their companions

want both of you to be together. Your behavior towards each other upon

your return has disappointed many. They had hoped your isolation

would have drawn you together."

The wolf nodded in agreement. "Yes, many were saddened upon your

return. You both know what you must do."

Slowly, our awareness of Chakotay's quarters returned. I stared at him

questioningly. "Did we just share the same vision quest, or have I

gone insane?"

He shook his head, "We were both there, Kathryn. I did not expect

that either."

"Well, we know what we need to do now." My voice was barely a

whisper. He drew me into his arms. We would not let our crew suffer

anymore.

As I relaxed in Chakotay's embrace, I pondered what we had just

experienced. Even when we had begun a vision quest together, we'd

never seen each other. This joint quest gave me the answers I had

sought. Our spirit guides and those of our crew saw as one. I lifted

my lips to his. The kiss was sweet and tender.

"I guess I was wrong," I whispered softly.

He smiled at me. "I guess so." He stood, drawing me to my feet along

with him. As I stared into the depths of his dark eyes, I knew that

home was only home with him. Sliding my hands to his cheeks, I pulled

him down for a kiss again. This one was intense and passionate. I

wanted to seal our relationship here on Voyager. I couldn't think of

any better way to do that, than by making love to him tonight in his

quarters.

We continued kissed as we stumbled to his bed. We paused only long

enough to quickly undress each other before tumbling down onto the

soft covers. I sighed as he nuzzled my neck. Tomorrow, we would let

the crew see just where we stood.

Chakotay

I lay there holding her in my arms watching her sleep. She was so

beautiful. Tomorrow, Neelix was throwing a "Welcome Home" party for

us. After the party, the crew would know without a doubt that our

relationship had changed dramatically. We had talked for a long time

after the passionate lovemaking we'd engaged in. We would not make

spectacles of ourselves, but we would allow the crew to see we did

indeed have a relationship.

She wanted me to share her quarters with her. I had readily agreed.

Besides from watching Tom and B'Elanna, I knew that soon they would

need bigger quarters. They were in love with each other just as much as

Kathryn and I. It would only be a matter of time. At first, I had

not been pleased with the idea of Tom being with B'Elanna, but now I

have to admit that he has grown up a lot. She is very happy with him,

she has told me this on many occasions.

I was getting sleepy, so I pulled Kathryn a little closer and drifted

off to sleep.

A reveiw or two would make my day


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kathryn

Waking up in Chakotay's arms in the morning in his quarters was heavenly.

He was still asleep, so I lie quietly and watched him. He was such a

tender, sensitive man. Today, we would go to breakfast together. If

he wanted to hold my hand or put his arm around me as we walked down

the corridor, I was going to allow it.

The vision quest had taught me a great deal. Yes, we were a

Federation Starship, but we were also a community. We could not put

our lives on hold, hoping to get home one day. I hoped our example

would encourage those in the crew with fledgling relationships to move

on to deeper commitments. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my

life with Chakotay. I felt sure he wanted the same thing.

I felt him stirring in my arms, and then two deep soulful eyes stared

back at me. "Good morning, love." he whispered softly. I moved to

kiss him, and our lips met in a tender caress. Oh, I wanted so much

just to stay here and make love, but we had duty this morning.

Regretfully, we got up and dressed. As we walked out of what would

soon be our quarters, he slid his arm around my waist as he'd often

done on New Earth. I snuggled against him happily. We strolled

down to the turbolift. Tom and B'Elanna stood there, both with

satisfied smiles on their faces as they saw us together.

"Good morning, Captain, Commander," said Tom with his warm, friendly

smile.

"Good morning, Captain, Chakotay," said B'Elanna with a glow of

happiness.

We both replied together, "Good morning, Lieutenants."

"I see our spirit guides were right, B'Elanna." said Tom with relieved

smile. He turned to us. "We were worried about the two of you. You

were behaving like strangers."

"Well, we had a vision quest last night ourselves, and it clarified a

number of things for us." I said softly.

The lift doors open and we all boarded to head to the mess hall.

3rd person

Tom and B'Elanna walked behind the Captain and Chakotay. Upon exiting

the turbolift, Chakotay had withdrawn his arm from around her waist

and taken her hand instead.

Tom and B'Elanna could hardly wait to see the expressions on the faces

of the crew when the Captain and Chakotay entered the mess hall hand

in hand. The door to the mess hall opened, and they walked in. Tom

and B'Elanna hesitated inside the door, watching their fellow crew

mates react. The buzz of conversation stopped and smiles broke out on

all the faces as they saw their Captain and First Officer walk up to

the serving line hand in hand.

"I think we've made a very clear statement to the crew,Kathryn."

whispered Chakotay.

Nodding her head, she answered, "I know we did." She turned to scan

the room with a smile.

The crew suddenly aware that the two deserved privacy, resumed their

meals and conversations. They did not want to make the happy couple

uncomfortable. Everyone had hoped for this to happen for so long

now, no one would dare risk ruining it for them.

Tom and B'Elanna moved next to them in line. As they accepted their

portions, Neelix beamed at them.

"So Captain, is there anything special you would like at the party

tonight?" he asked.

"Just do the usual luau, Neelix." she answered softly.

"Certainly, Captain," he answered promptly, catching a warning glimpse

from Tom. "I'll see you tonight then."

They took their trays and walked over to an isolated corner to eat.

Later that evening, as she dressed for the luau, Kathryn turned to

Chakotay. "I can't believe how well the entire crew has accepted

this." Her eyes shone with immeasurable joy.

"I knew they would, Kathryn. This crew is totally devoted to you.

They want you to be happy."

"I know," she answered softly. "And, I am happy." She walked over

and slid her arms around him. "With you, I'm truly at peace with

myself." She kissed him tenderly.

He held her closely for a few moments. "I think it's time for us to

leave for the party."

She nodded at him. "Let's go."

This time as they traversed the corridors, he kept his arm

possessively around her waist. They had talked about decorum in her

ready room earlier. They had decided that Voyager was more than just

a Starfleet vessel. It was their community. They would be the ones

to set the example. It was acceptable in a community to touch

chastely in public. They were going to be on Voyager for a long time.

Barring any outside help, it would be a long 60 something years.

They would have to build their community here.

The doors to the holodeck slid open. Crew members were scattered

about the resort. Some were dancing, others stood or sat about

talking. They spotted Tom and B'Elanna sitting at a table.

"Let's ask to join them." whispered Kathryn to Chakotay.

He nodded, "Let's go."

They walked over to the table where the couple sat. Both smiled as

Kathyrn and Chakotay approached. This was what they had hoped for,

the two of them together.

The Captain's happiness meant a lot to Tom. If it hadn't been for

her, he did not know where he'd been now. When she'd taken him out of

Aukland, he would have never dreamed that he would have ended up with

a second chance. After they had become stranded here in the Delta

Quadrant, she had given him a comission. He would do anything for her.

Chakotay had rescued B'Elanna from the Cardassians. She would always

remember that. She had learned so much from him. She knew how much

he loved the Captain, and was so happy to see them together.

"May we join you?" asked Chakotay.

Tom stood up. "Certainly, it's our pleasure." He beamed at them.

They all sat down and watched the crew interact. A slow sultry song

began playing. Giving Chakotay a meaningful glance, Tom stood up and

took B'Elanna's hand.

"Let's dance," he whispered softly.

As he led her away, Chakotay took Kathryn's hand.

"Do you want to dance with me, my love?" he whipsered huskily.

Smililng tenderly, she nodded and allowed him to lead her to the dance

floor. He cradled her against him as they danced together. They

could both sense the warm approval and joy of the crew at their

intimacy. She knew that they had make the right decision. The vision

quest was confirmed by the crew's reaction. For the first time since

Voyager had picked them up on New Earth, she felt truly at peace and

sensed Chakotay did too. Tilting her head up, she kissed him softly.

"You're no longer my angry warrior, you're my peaceful warrior, and

you've brought peace to my heart as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kathryn Janeway sat nervously in a small dressing room. Today was her

wedding day. The crew's ready acceptance of her relationship with

Chakotay had allowed the relationship they had begun on New Earth to

blossom.

"It's almost time, Captain," said B'Elanna softly.

The Captain looked up at B'Elanna. "I never dreamed I could ever be

this happy, B'Elanna," she whispered.

They both looked towards the door when they heard the knock. Kathyrn

nodded, so B'Elanna went and opened the door. Tom strolled in with a

bright smile. He greeted B'Elanna with a kiss, then walked over to

the Captain.

"It's time, Captain." He would give the Captain away as well as

serve as Best Man.

Harry was providing the wedding music with his clarinet. Kes had

provided flowers for the wedding, and Neelix had prepared the

reception feast. She smiled as she remembered Chakotay's firm

insistence that no Leola Root would be allowed. Tuvok would perform

the ceremony as acting Captain.

Slowly, she stood up, and took Tom's arm. B'Elanna handed her the

bridal bouquet. They walked to the door. Peering out, and seeing

that Tuvok and Chakotay were both in place, Tom nodded to Harry who

began to play the wedding march on his clarinet.

B'Elanna slowly walked down the aisle, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

After she took her place, Harry began the Bridal Chorus, and Tuvok

signaled everyone to stand. The crew, beaming with happiness, watched

as Tom walked their Captain down the aisle. They had waited for so

long for this event. When the Captain and Chakotay had returned from

New Earth, it seemed that first day as if nothing had changed, but

then after they had taken a vision quest, they had allowed the crew to

see the change in their relationship.

Tom carefully placed her hand into Chakotay's and took his place

beside Chakotay as best man.

Tuvok performed the ceremony flawlessly. When he introduced the new

couple, cheers rang out from the group assembled in the holodeck, as

well as from those who were at duty stations listening and watching

via viewscreens. This was what the crew had wanted for so long. They

all cared very deeply about the Captain's happiness, and it pleased

them greatly to see her with the man who loved her more than anything

in the entire universe.

The reception lasted long enough for the entire crew to celebrate with

the joyous couple. Finally, it was time to throw the bouquet and the

garter. Tom caught the garter, and B'Elanna caught the bouquet. Both

smiled as knowing glances were sent their way. Many people were

surprised that the Captain and Chakotay had beaten them to the

marriage altar.

Chakotay clapped Tom on the shoulder. "I guess you two will be next,

Tom."

He laughed. "We plan to be, Chakotay."

Kathryn and Chakotay left the holodeck amidst a flurry of confetti.

They hurried to their quarters to celebrate their marriage. The

warriors were now completely at peace. No more angry warriors, they

now knew the true meaning of peace because they had each other.


End file.
